The Legend of Zelda: Meeka's quest
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: It's Link's daughters thirteenth birthday, but her biggest suprise is coming face to face with the spirit of Ganon! Okay yeah i wrote this over a year ago and i decided to turn it around...i sucked on the first chapter...bear with me and read til 2nd
1. The spirit

The Legend of Zelda: Link, Zelda, and Meeka the Creature of the Night

CHAPTER 1: Meeka's party

"Link, oh Link," Zelda shouted for her husband, "Link, where are you?!"

"I'm up here, in Meeka's room" Link screamed.

"Did you find her?" Zelda questioned.

"No..." he replied " but she left a note that tells what she wants for her birthday". Irritated, Zelda said, "Well, it better not be to expensive—we already spent hundreds of rupees on the present we already got her...I know it's her thirteenth birthday, but we shouldn't spoil her too much!".

Now coming down the stairs, Link said reassuringly, "Don't worry. We already have what she wants." Zelda stared at him in confusion.

"...the Master Sword."

In a more furious voice than ever, Zelda screamed, "No #$# daughter of mine is gong to have the Master Sword!"

Meanwhile, the friendless crazy girl who happened to be Link's daughter was out practicing for her birthday sword. A group of five boys approached her. "Put her in the bomber notebook. She needs serious help," she heard one say. They broke in to a fit of laughter; not amused by their pathetic joke, Meeka picked up a stick hurled it toward the leader, scraping his arm. While he wailed in pain, one of his cronies cried, "I can't believe we're going to your birthday!"

Suddenly, Meeka realized she was going to be late for her own birthday celebration. _Oh crap, _she thought, _ Mom is going to kill me!_ Quickly, she dashed to the castle and headed for her room to change into the outfit her mom had chosen for her to wear to the party.

She got to her room only to find her mom waiting for her. Zelda gave her the evil eye and said she would have Link take care of her punishment after the celebration. Relieved her mom didn't kill her, Meeka quickly changed.

As she headed down the stairs, Meeka heard a loud scream. Suddenly, everything was dark, as if night had fallen. She dashed into her parents room, grabbed the master sword, and ran downstairs again...but before she reached the room, she heard a deep voice say "And until you hand over the sword, Link, Hyrule will be in eternal darkness, and Zelda will be with me!" There was a great dark thing in the middle of the room, and Meeka dived for the shadowy figure, but it vanished, leaving total darkness. Link quickly grabbed his lantern and lit up the castle.

Meeka found her dad and asked him what that was. Link closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered, "That was the spirit of Ganon!... he came back for revenge against me—he wants the Master sword. ...And I'm afraid we might have to give it to him."

"No!" Meeka screamed. "I'll kill him and find Mom, and bring day back to Hyrule!" Link stared in disbelief, then sighed. "Only if I go with you." He told her to go change and get all his items while he explained their plan to the town.

She raced upstairs, did what he said and came back down. Then they set of in search for the elder Sahashrala (or whatever his name is) to find out where Ganon might be. They headed for his cave as quick as they could in the darkness and eventually got there. They entered and the elder said "He's where all villains go! The top of Death Mountain, where he belongs!"

Knowing the elder was obviously cranky they set off for Death Mountain.

On the way, Link was telling Meeka of a previous battle on Death Mountain, when suddenly a dark mist appeared, and Ganon's voice said, "I am not patient! I will capture you and force you to tell me where the Master Sword is!" " Never!" Link cried out. And the dark mist disappeared. With Link.

Meeka stared and sat down heavily next to a tree, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. Then, suddenly, a telepathic message came to her mind. _It's up to you, Meeka_. Meeka suddenly realized what she was up against, a spirit.

She wondered, _how do you destroy a spirit?_


	2. Dreams

(A/N) Absolutly nobody read or reviewed the first chapter of this story so I gave up writing for awhile and I came back but ignored this. I don't care if nobody reads this I'll write it anyway.

Meeka got up and decided to consult Sahashrala (sp?) about what to do next. She started walking then all of the sudden Ganon appeared in front of her. He grabbed her sword from her and stabbed her in her heart and whispered in her ear "wake up"

Meeka woke up only too find herself passed out in the lair of Ganon. He laughed maniacally and grabbed a knife and thrust it into her heart. Blood spewed everywhere. She saw her life pass before her eyes.

She woke up again. Irratated now she opened her eyes to see Ganon again. "You know what?" She said yelling at him "I know that I'm dreaming, so guess what?" She grabbed a shot gun "I'll beat you to the punch this time and kill myself.

She shot herself in the head. More blood. Lots more, spilling out of her head.

This time however...she didn't wake up.

(A/N) that turned out completely opposite of what i intened (over a year ago) my story to end like...oh well it was nice and bloody as hell...im satisfied


End file.
